Rose Ch 1
by Kunaminy
Summary: Bella turns into a vampire...What happens. Lawl. Taken place after Eclipse and Before Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**B**ella **S**wan

"Edward…" I whispered softly, my hands trying to find his face. I found it, and my fingers started tracing his jaw line, his lips, the dark shadows under his eyes and everything else on his wonderful face. My other hand was entwined in his, with his icy-cold fingers playing with the lovely ring that was now mine. My eyes fluttered open. The room was black, only because the curtains were pulled. I knew that it had to be at least noon. We were lying on the bed in his room, that we would probably soon get rid of. After my eyes had adjusted to the lightless room, I found his face again, but with my eyes. I already had his face, and all of his wonderful features memorized. So now all I could do is stare at the amazing man that was also, now mine.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, leaning toward me and kissing my lips. Like always, and always too soon, he pulled away. I sucked in a lung full of air and let it out in a huge sigh. Even though it was still dark, I could see his onyx eyes staring at me. We stared at each other for a good long time. It was silent and it seemed almost as if time had stopped, everything revolved around us. That's the way it felt. It turned out being be who broke the silence with a long exaggerated sigh.

"Bella," he said, "you're killing me again…What are you thinking?" His lips twisted into that incredible grin. He had his other hand running through my hair.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "How can it be that something so perfect is mine? I'm just Bella -- just plain Bella Swan. No more than that."

"You're not _just_ Bella; you're _my _Bella."

Right there, I knew his words were true and meaningful. I pulled his face toward me and caught his lips with mine. This kiss was very soft and yet so passionate and breath-taking. He leaned a little more into the kiss. I pulled away, breaking our lips and catching my breath. Before I knew it, his lips were back on mine and both of his hands cupped my face as he pulled me closer. This time, he pulled away, his hands still on my face. My eyes met his and we stayed like that for a long 10 seconds.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"It's _Bella_," I growled.

He just laughed and pulled me into a kind of awkward hug, but I loved it all the same. I felt him intake a whole lungful of air, probably smelling my hair again. He then let it all out in a huge sigh.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" I heard the worry and sorrow in Edward's voice, it kind of hurt.

I knew exactly what he was referring to; my becoming of a vampire. It was finally the day. "I have never been more sure or ready in my life." I managed to look up at his face. It was a very sad picture; if he could cry, this would be when it would be. I couldn't look at his face anymore; it hurt too much, so I buried my face in his chest.

I knew I was ready, I was completely positive I was ready…But, why did it hurt so much? Was I truly ready…? _Yes!_ How could I even think that? It hurt even more to see myself age and the man I love never grow older.

"We could hold it off for a year. Just try out a semester of college, you may want to stay…"

"No," I cut him off, "I want to do it now! I have waited too long as it is. I refuse to turn nineteen, that's too old for me. Besides, you made a promise." I reminded him, touching his nose, "We are…married now, and you said that once I marry you, that you would do it when I wanted to."

"Yes, but…" He trailed off. I knew he really didn't want to do this, but I also knew that in a couple of years – after I had changed – that he would not regret it either. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Fine." I smiled.

He got up and pulled the curtains back. Although it was almost pitch black in the room, pulling the curtains back didn't really change a thing. That's dreary Forks weather for you, I guess. I sighed as I got up too, taking my place beside Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I noticed that the clouds outside were very dark and thick. I also noticed that it was raining.

I heard a light knock on the door; I jumped a little and turned around.

Without taking his gaze off of the window, he smiled and said, "You already know I'm going to let you in, so come on in…"

Alice skipped in the room as happy as ever. Edward suddenly let go of me and Alice fiercely hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're part of the family, you have no idea!" She smiled as she hugged me a little tighter, still being gentle though.

I laughed and patted her spiky head. "Thank you for accepting me in your family. I really appreciate it." Although I still didn't feel completely part of this family yet. I was a Cullen, but only by marriage. I still look so unattractive standing with the Cullens', it was unbelievable. But that would all change today. I smiled, thankful that Edward didn't know what I was thinking.

"Yes, we are ready, Alice." I looked up at Edward hadn't even looked at Alice. But Alice seemed to know what he meant. She nodded then slipped out the door. Alice must have asked Edward, in her mind or something…I didn't know.

He pulled my chin up and kissed me. It was the third time I felt him kiss me like this. It was like he didn't know when he was going to ever see me again, or he was going to leave me. I didn't like it, so I pulled away. I looked at him and stroked his freezing cold cheek. It seemed even cooler than normal, now.

"Don't leave me." I whispered pathetically.

He looked into my eyes with the pained expression still on his face and nodded. Was he seriously thinking about leaving me, when I needed him the most? Without me knowing it, his lips were back on mine and this time, it was the sweet kiss that I loved so much. I sighed into his mouth and arched up against his body, he didn't object, he just pulled me closer. I needed air! He seemed to realize that before me, so he let go of my lips, but still held me close. I tucked my head under his chin and sighed.

"Let's go," I broke free from his arms and grabbed his hand. I led him through the doors and down the stairs. Everyone was at the bottom of the stairs; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. We all walked slowly to the kitchen. Where their prop dining table usually was, there stood a comfortable looking bed. I sighed, knowing that's where I would be spending my next three days. I let go of Edward's cold hand, then went over and sat on the bed.

"Eh, it's not that bad, I think I can stand three days on this." I said, patting the mattress. Honestly, it was the most comfortable bed I had ever seen. Everyone seemed to laugh…Or at least grunt with a smile, except for Edward and Rosalie. "Now, I don't want any long speeches or anything. You know I want to get this over with."

Everyone nodded. Something that was not to be expected. I thought they would try and postpone it for as long as they could.

Alice was first; she walked up next to the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Bella. I will always love you and I'm so glad that you are part of the family! I can't wait to have another sister." She still held me and I sighed.

"I love you too, Alice. And again, thank you." She let go of me and kissed my cheek. She smiled as she skipped back to her place.

Jasper nodded and said, "I'm happy for you." He smiled and winked.

To my great surprise, Rosalie came to the bed. To my even greater surprise, she hugged me. I felt awkward, but I accepted the hug.

"You know I don't think that this is what's best for you, but I'm really glad that you are going to be my sister."

"Thank you, Rosalie." She let go and I smiled at her and she walked back next to Emmet.

Emmet had a huge grin on his face. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. "You know, I'm really going to miss saving your butt every five minutes. It gave me a great deal of entertainment…Not to mention your constant blushing and falling over. Who knows, you might still be clumsy…" He laughed. "Welcome home, sis."

Esme was acting so pleased. "It's so great to have another daughter. This means a great deal to me, Bella." She hugged me and I hugged back, as hard as I possibly could. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Esme."

She stood up and straightened out her blouse. She walked over next to Carlisle.

Carlisle, like Jasper, just nodded and smiled.

They all beamed at me for a few moments. Then everyone's eyes turned to Edward.

"I hate you guys…" He glared. "Well, Bella, I know you don't want a long speech, so I just want to say one thing. I love you, and no matter what, I will still love you. For ever and for always." He sat next to me and hugged me. It felt so great. Everything was getting blurry, and that's when I realized I was crying. _Great._

"I love you to, Edward. I love you more than anything and you of all people should know that." He now held my face in his palms, his thumbs slowly wiping way the tears as they fell.

"Promise me one more thing," I said, and he nodded. "Stay by my side and don't leave." He closed his eyes and sighed. His forehead tilted to where it was touching mine. After what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes and nodded. He kissed me…my last mortal kiss. It felt sweet, like candy, yet still had a twinge to it. Like a…Rose. After our kiss was broken, he lay my head down on the pillow.

"Close your eyes." So, I closed my eyes. He kissed each of my eye lids. His icy breath freezing my tears on my cheeks. I felt his breath pass my nose, my lips, my chin, until he was at my neck. I took a deep breath as I felt his mouth open a little wider. His teeth were touching my skin, and then they sunk in. I didn't know if it felt good, or if it hurt. I let that slide as I let all my breath out. I felt him sucking and I knew it must be so hard for him. I grabbed his hand, which lay on my chest. I entwined my fingers with his and squeezed them. He slowly pulled his teeth away from my skin. He replaced his teeth with his lips. He kissed the bite.

"I love you." I whispered. It felt like icy water was being poured on me from head to toe, after the icy feeling left, it was replace with fire. It burned so badly. I tightened my lips to let no sound escape. I just let the fire engulf me. That was the last thing I remembered. I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**E**dward **C**ullen

I stroked her hand as she writhed at the pain. Nothing was more tormenting to me than watching her be in pain and not being able to do anything about it. Knowing that I was the one who caused all of this, hurt even more.

It was the end of the first day. And so far, she was doing pretty well. She would stop squirming sometimes, then smile, and then whisper my name. It hurt every time. Then she would randomly scream and ear splitting scream.

Alice sat on the other side of her bed, wiping away the sweat drop on her forehead. They were decreasing in rate dramatically now. I traced her face with my eyes. Her face was so white, whiter than most vampires. She was in so much pain, and I could tell. I stroked her face now, with my hand. "It's okay, Bella. It will be over soon."

She stopped squirming and I smiled. I embraced myself for the name that escaped her lips.

"Edward…" She softly moaned my name.

"Bella…" I ran my hand through her hair.

"I hate you."

Ow. I cringed and dropped my hands to my sides. I looked at Alice, her face was just about how mine looked. More white than normal, mouth slightly parted and her eyes looking as if they were about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry." She mouthed and then shrugged lightly.

I tried to not take it so personally…She was going through a lot of pain. And there was a great reason to hate me…But was she seriously thinking that? I had to get away.

"I'm going to go…Outside for a little bit." I said in a straight monotone.

"Edward, don't leave," Alice protested. "I'm sure Bella didn't mean it. She's unconscious for heaven's sake! You know Bella will kill you later if you leave her."

I stood there for a second and sat back down, getting a sigh from Alice as she sat down too. I picked Bella's hand back up and started stroking it with my thumb. She still lay there, unmoving. It was like this for the next six hours.

Bella's breathing broke uneven again. Low, soft sounds were coming from her chest. At first it sounded like growling, but then I saw that she was mumbling words. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what she was saying. So I tuned it out and softly sung her lullaby.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and her eyes wondered around the room. I looked at Alice and she looked just as panicked as I was. She was still breathing, which meant that she was not a complete vampire yet.

"Bella…Are you ok--…"

"STUPID, FILTHY, BLOOD-SUCKER…PUTTING ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS!!" Bella screamed at max volume. Screw not wanting to hear what she was saying…That really hurt.

I was halfway to the door when Alice rammed into me. My back hit the wall on the opposite side, closest to Bella. Alice looks furious.

"What I just saw, I never want to see again. Do you got that _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_?" Her eyes blazed, and I felt horribly scared. "Bella would not want that, and you know as well as I do. Just calm down a bit. You know she doesn't mean anything she's saying now." She loosened her hold on me, gave me a little playful shove and stepped a few feet away.

I admit, she almost knew what I was going to do before I knew what I was thinking. Why are my questions always answered by running toward the Volturi? What was going through my head? Alice was right, I just needed to take a breath (figuratively) and calm down.

I walked back over to the chair next to Bella, and sat down. I hadn't fully decided if it was the right thing to do, but I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. Her body was still going rigid. This continued for a while.

A loud scream echoed through the house. My instant pretend-human reflexes cupped my hands around my ears, and then realized how silly that must have been to Alice.

Bella arched her back in a way I didn't think was possible. It looked as if it was about to snap, so I got up and gently pushed down on her pelvis. She put up an amazing fight, too much of a fight, I thought. So I gave up and slumped back in the seat for it was useless. I just watched her writhe in pain, and not being able to do anything about it. She continued to scream and arch her back – sometimes turning to the side.

Her body suddenly fell limp, and I heard her last heart beat…The amazing song that I would never hear again. I sat up in my chair.

"Bella?" I gently grabbed her hand again. "Bella, love. It's okay."

Alice's eyes were staring at Bella intensely and the suspense raged on. Finally, her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful new eyes. They were the color of fresh blood, pouring over and over again into her eyes. She looked around for a couple of minutes before saying, "Wow. My vision is outstanding!" She then seemed to realize her melodic voice as she gasped. "I sound like an 

angel choir!" A smile spread across her pale face. It was mind-boggling and I couldn't look away. I just stood amazing in what was mine, forever mine.

"Bella, love, are you thirsty?" I managed to say, stutter is more like it. I was just so…taken aback by her sudden beauty.

Bella looked at me and nodded, then looked at Alice. "Will you take me hunting, Alice?" A little unexpected, but expected all the same. I guess it made sense that Bella wanted to go hunting with Alice first.

Alice looked at me, pleadingly. I just nodded once and then she nodded to Bella.

"Fantastic!" Bella jumped up, a little too fast and stumbled a little bit, but didn't fall. That would take some getting used to. "Whoa…"

"Is Bella awake yet? I'm not hearing any more screams…" Emmett, I thought. So like him to make a joke out of this. Bella looked as if she was blushing a little bit, although that was impossible.

"Was I really screaming that much? That's embarrassing."

Alice patted her on the shoulder with a huge grin. "It's okay, we're all family now!" She embraced Bella, a warm, but ferocious hug all the same.

Bella glanced over at me and said, "Yeah…" There was some kind of uncertainty in her voice, but I couldn't understand it, so I let it go.

A few seconds later, the rest of the family entered the room. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett, followed by Carlisle.

Esme let out a gasp. "Bella! You look stunning!" She wrapped her arms around Bella and kissed both of her cheeks.

I got up, walked over to Bella and grabbed both of her hands. "Stunning is an understatement. You look like a god." I bent down to kiss her, but she moved away.

"Thanks." She muttered and turned to face the rest of the family.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're sweet'n all, but I don't normally kiss guys when I first meet them." She looked at me with innocent eyes.

Silly Bella. She always acted strong and made jokes when she was weak.

"You're funny, love." I tried to find her lips with mine, but I couldn't. I heard a loud slap, and then realized that her hand had gotten contact with my face. The room was silent for a while. Was she being serious? Was it really her that just hit me? Why would she do that? So many questions were soon to be answered.

"Quit trying to kiss me! I'm not a weak human anymore!" She seemed angry.

Every pair of eyes were on us, and the tension grew.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I asked in a soft, squeaky voice.

"First of all, I don't know you, so don't talk to me like you know me. Second off, stop trying to kiss me! Again, I don't know you, so why would I want to kiss you?" She stormed on, "I have no problem with kicking your butt right here."

"Bella…You seriously don't remember me…Do you?" It was very hard to say and I never wanted to hear the answer.

"What's to remember? I've never met you before." She looked at me and shrugged. "But I would imagine, within time, we could be friends."

"Darl—…Bella," I started, "I'm your husband." I pointed to the ring positioned on her left hand. The big diamond flashed in the glare of the light bulbs. No one in the room was breathing at this point. Everything was silent.

What had gone wrong? Bella…Hating me? Calling me a blood-sucker… Hitting me in the face and not remembering that I'm her husband? Why was this happening? How could I make it stop? I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, it felt like I dropped to my knees, but I wasn't sure. The world around me seemed so lost now, like it did…Once before. I shuttered those memories away. Away…Far back in my memory, to a place where I thought I could never reach them again. Had the world stopped spinning? It sure felt like it; there was just no solid foundation for anything at this point. Silence pounded my ears, and I waited…


End file.
